


I Don't Need You to Protect Me

by americanhoney913



Series: A Sip of Pink Lemonade [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Fighting to Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Kim and Trini get into a fight and it turns into something a little hotter and a little heavier.





	I Don't Need You to Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trini- no format change  
> Kim- italics  
> Both- bold

 

Trini doesn’t remember who initiates it. She doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. All she can think about is trying to one-up the pink ranger as much as Kim is trying to fight her.

It reminds Trini of their sparring. All fierce and each trying to beat the other at their own game. The pterodactyl and the saber-toothed tiger, locked in eternal combat.

Trini vaguely remembers shouting about the fact that Kim doesn’t have to be her savior all the time. That she can look after herself. She doesn’t need the pink ranger to protect her. She also remembers Kim shouting back. Remembers her saying that she doesn’t want to be Trini’s savior. That Kim _knows_ she doesn’t need one. But the taller ranger also reminds Trini that she’s taken it upon herself to be there for the yellow ranger. To protect Trini when she, herself, can’t.

Using all her strength, Trini knocks Kim’s legs out from under her, making the pair tumble to the ground of the Pit in a tangle of limbs. She uses her strong thigh muscles to cling to Kim’s torso, not letting her have the upper hand. Trini spits out the things that she knows will hurt Kim, tries to push her away with her words while her actions are doing the exact opposite.

The yellow ranger’s hands are clutching at Kim hips, nails digging into skin. Her eyes burn into Kim’s, watching as the chocolate rages and storms inside them like the ocean. Her beautiful ocean is a storm of dark, making her sad but angry at the same time. Trini shouldn’t feel such a tug in her heart or a pain within her when Kim looks at her like that. She can’t think of it.

_Kim doesn’t remember who initiates it. she doesn’t even remember what they were fighting about. All she can think about is trying to fight the yellow ranger as much as she is trying to one-up the pink ranger._

_Kim remembers Trini screaming at her. Remembers the shorter ranger telling her that she doesn’t need to save Trini all the time. But Kim remembers the time that she has. During the Battle of Angel Grove. In the Pit many times. How Kim’s always got her back when they’re in their Zords. Sometimes, Kim even needs to shield Trini from herself._

_Kim flails when Trini trips her. Her body lands roughly on top of Kim’s, making her let out a blast of breath. Her saber-toothed tiger is clinging to her, trying to wrap herself around Kim, like her Zord pouncing on its prey. Her nails dig little half-moons into Kim’s skin, making her retaliate with a harsh grip on Trini’s arms. Kim watches with sad eyes as the gold within her eyes seems to alight with fire. Almost as if Trini is burning, trying to light her on fire as well. It saddens Kim and she wants to reach up, cup her tiger’s cheek, and quell the raging firestorm inside her._

Trini reaches down, ready to fight Kim, to claw at her until she is nothing but skin and bones and blood underneath her. _Kim reaches up, ready to sooth her tiger’s weary soul, until the fire is gone and her beautiful girl is all that’s left._ The yellow ranger’s eyes meet the pink ranger’s, waiting for her to make the first move. _The pink ranger waits patiently for Trini’s anger to fade so that Kim can kiss her like she’s dying and the Latinx is her only hope._

 **They come together in a clash of lips and teeth and tongue.** Trini bites into her lower lip, intent on marking it. _Kim can feel Trini’s teeth on her lip, but she tries to sooth her worries with a gentle mouth._ **It as if lighting has struck the dark chocolate ocean and the forest of gold at the same time, creating a catastrophe of elements.** _Soon, Kim feels her anger slowly melting, allowing Trini to fall into her embrace._ Trini can feel the anger slowly fading from her, making her weak as a newborn kitten.

“ _I’m sorry you feel like I’m always protecting you,_ ” _Kim whispers, her hands running through the tangles of golden brown hair. It hangs down around their faces like a curtain of chocolate._

“I’m sorry, too,” Trini apologizes, eyes closing as she feels the other girl’s hands run through her hair. A soft sigh leaves her lips and moves against the curtain of her hair like a breeze.

 _Kim smiles up at her, watches as the jungle of gold returns to its natural state of brown._ Trini watches as the dark chocolate ocean returns to its normal calm. She leans down and rests her cheek against Kim’s collarbone. _Kim pulls Trini against her and rests the palm of her hand against where her heart echoes through her skin. It’s steady once again and Kim’s body relaxes against hers._

**“I love you,” they whisper, breath mingling in the small space between them.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think in the comments!


End file.
